Accepting Fate
by frozen tears
Summary: Kisa recieves a scolarship to a university in Chicago USA. she goes to America with Hatori so he could serve as her guardian. problems arise for Kisa. hatori remembers his past. How will they overcome all of this? this will not be a romance.
1. Getting there

Title-Accepting fate  
Chapter Title-Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer- i don't own anything, though I wish I did. I didn't do anything to make them rich. this story is just something that came from my dumb mind during a very boring day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dear, when will we be leaving?" Kisa asked innocently to her travelling companion.  
  
"Don't call me that. You know that I don't like that name. Especially coming from your mouth. you are only what, 15?" Hatori said back as they waited for their plane to America.  
  
Kisa had gotten a scholorship at a university in America and she didn't want to go alone, so she asked Hatori to come with her, since he was the only mature and responsible Sohma willing to go with her.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't treat me nicely." Kisa complained.  
  
Hatori sighed. "Kisa, I won't disrespect you." Hatori reassured her.  
  
"Sure." Kisa said unbelievingly.  
  
"You are impossible." Hatori said.  
  
"....."  
  
"Flight B247 American Airlines has arrived in gate 4. First class please come to the appropriate desk." The loudspeaker said.  
  
"That's our plane. Let's go." Hatori said as he picked up his breifcase and Kisa's strolling suitcase.  
  
"Hatori, I can drag my own things." Kisa said.  
  
"If you do then we would be late." Hatori reasoned.  
  
"You are so mean." Kisa complained.  
"...."  
  
When they reached the gate they were supposed to be at, the girl at the desk said," Hello, my I see your ticket's?"  
  
Hatori handed over the ticket's.  
  
"Sohmas' Hatori and Kisa right?" the girl said at the counter. " I need to know the relationship between you two. Is it husband wife, brother sister or anything else?"  
  
"We're cousin's." Hatori said.  
  
"OK. I only asked because the airlines need to know if anyone will be escorting the children." the girl said.  
  
"I'm 15." Kisa said as she and Hatori walked onto the plane.  
  
"Did I ever say that you weren't?" Hatori asked.  
  
"No, but you didn't correct that girl at the counter. She thought that I a child and then you didn't correct her." Kisa said with a slight pout.  
  
"Haven't I ever told you not to pout at me?" Hatori asked looking at Kisa.  
  
"Yes, but I also found that it works. You give in. " Kisa said with a small smile.  
  
"You're impossible." Hatori said as they reached the plane.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to American Airlines. Hope you have a nice plane ride. If you need any help in finding your seats, you know where to find me." the flight attendent said with a fake smile.  
  
"...." was the only response from Hatori and Kisa.  
  
"Kisa, get in first." Hatori said quickly before she made him sit on the inside. Actually, that's what he wanted her to think, but really, he didn't want other guys looking at her the wrong way. Who knew what kind of guys would board the plane.  
  
"Hatori, you're so protective." Kisa complained as she sat by the window.  
  
"Kisa, do you know what type of guys are out in this world? There are people worse than Shigure and Ayame." Hatori explained.  
  
"Well well well. Looks like the Sohma found a girl." a cold and steely voice said from beside Hatori.  
  
Hatori looked up, " Li, what are you doing here?" he asked the man with dark blue hair and violet colored eyes.  
  
"What is a man not allowed to board a plane?" Li asked innocently. Then looking at Kisa, " Well hello preety girl. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm a Sohma. That's all you need to know." Kisa said coldly since she sensed that Hatori wasn't on friendly terms with him.  
  
"Oh really. Are you married to Hatori?" Li asked sweetly.  
  
"Ah how 'bout no. Older than me by 15 years. Whoah, Hatori, you're 30 years old. You're ancient!" Kisa said.  
  
"Hmm fiesty aren't we?" Li asked.  
  
"Back off Li. She's already engaged."Hatori said coldly.  
  
"To whom? You?" Li asked.  
  
"No. One engagement was enough for me." Hatori said.  
  
"Sir, could you please sit down? The plane will be lifting off soon." an attendent said to Li.  
  
And so he sat down, in the seat in the row next to Hatori and Kisa.  
  
"Hatori, why did you have to...." Kisa never finished her sentence because she then had fallen asleep.  
  
The plane had been in air for over 6 hours. Kisa had tried to stay awake but failed.  
  
Li saw Hatori's look at Kisa. The kind of look that a big brother would give their little sister's when they were asleep.  
  
"I can't believe that I had to do that." Hatori mumered quetly to himself.  
  
"Hatori, you couldn't have stopped it. It was all Akito's doing. You were just following orders." Kisa mumbled as she woke up to Hatori's deep voice.  
  
"But I still don't feel right after I did that." Hatori said quietly.  
  
"Hatori, what's past is past. Don't depress yorself wit depressing issues." Kisa said with a sad smile.  
  
"I know, but why do I still feel guilty after it? The last time I did it the last time and the time before that, I felt fine afterwards." Hatori faintly said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Kisa asked with a small smirk that was foriegn on her lips.  
  
"Kisa!" Hatori said sharply.  
  
"What it's true. You went around moping the last time. I wasn't too young to remember you know." Kisa pointed out.  
  
"Aren't you tired yet?" Hatori asked in annoyance. He was getting tired of listening to Kisa reviving old memories.  
  
" I am, but you need to stop feeling so guilty. Maybe when we go back, she'll remember everything." Kisa said hopefully.  
  
"Hmp." was Hatori's only response.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. If they bring around the little baggies of peanuts, get one for me? Please?" Kisa asked.  
  
"Sure." Hatori said pulling out his paperwork.  
  
Unfortunaltly Kisa had seen the papers and she had strictly told Hatori, no paper work on the plane. All the info in the papers upset her. "Hatori, you promised me that you won't do any paper work on the plane." Kisa said quietly, saddened by the fact that Hatori would break his promise to her so easily.  
  
"Kisa do you ever miss any thing?" Hatori asked half jokingly.  
  
"No and don't do the paper work when we aren't even half way there." Kisa said stubbornly.  
  
Hatori sighed. "Fine, I'll stop with the paper work. But you have to rest. We havee the meeting 30 minutes after we get there. The offices sre only 10 mins away from the airport." Hatori said sternly.  
  
"Do we have to get to buisness so quickly?" Kisa asked quietly saddened by the fact that they weren't able to explore the area before going to the offices. "Oh Hatori, what will you do when I go to school?" Kisa asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I'll figure it out when the time comes." Hatori said.  
  
"Ok. Now get some sleep. You look older than 30. You look around 50." Kisa said jokingly.  
  
"Fine, but then you also have to get some sleep. it's bad for your health, staying awake for so long." Hatori said, settling down for the night.  
  
"Ok." and the two fell asleep.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Hatori wake up. We're almost there." Kisa said excitededly.  
  
"Nggh." Hatori said groggily.  
  
"Please wake up? Otherwise I'll I'll I'll..."  
  
"Do nothing dangerous to my health." Hatori finished, now wide awake.  
  
"Hatori, please brush your teeth." Kisa said with a small frown.  
  
"No one told you to threaten me with something childish." HAtori said getting up to get his toothbrush and paste.  
  
"True, and while you're up, can you get me mine? Kisa asked looking out the window.  
  
HAtori passed her her toothbrush and paste then went to the bathroom and Kisa was left alone.  
  
"So you and Hatori are cousins?" Li asked slidding into Hatori's seat.  
  
"Yes and could you please sit in your seat? Your bad breathe is just about to over power me." Kisa said disdainfully.  
  
"Fiesty aren't we?" Li asked with a smirk.  
  
"Leave the girl alone." Hatori said coming back smelling minty fresh.  
  
"So you're her bodyguard huh?" Li asked with a smirk.  
  
"Something like that. But please leave my seat. I have to sit." Hatori sighed.  
  
"Fine." and Li left.  
  
"Go and brush your teeth." Hatori said to Kisa.  
  
Kisa got up and went to the lavortory(?) and did her buisness. When she came back, the breakfast had already come.  
  
"Kisa, hurry up and eat your breakfast, before it gets cold." Hatori said.  
  
"Fine but I'm not hungry." Kisa said looking at what she was supposed to eat. "Maybe later." she added.  
  
"I'm not going to force you to eat. BUt if you're hungry, I do have some little bags of chips for you. I figured, you won't eat on the plane, so I packed some things for you to eat." Hatori said handing Kisa a little bag of potato chips.  
  
"Ok now that we are done eating, you have to tell me that you are over with what you did 2 months ago." Kisa said to Hatori.  
  
"I am not over what I did. It will take more than 2 months, you might not know the loss, but I do. It still hurts." Hatori sad looking down at his hands in his lap.  
  
"Ok.But do try and get over it. Otherwise, it'll destroy you. And no one wants that. You are the only doctor that we have. Besides, I need another bag of chips. I'm still hungry." Kisa said with a smile.  
  
"Here." and Hatori gave her a little baggie.  
  
"Hatori, where are we?" Kisa asked looking out the window, and sighing at the beauty of the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"Near land. Around 1 more hour." Hatori said as he looked at the scedule that they had to follow once they landed.  
  
"Ok Wake me up when we get there ok?" Kisa said settling in to sleep for 5 minutes.  
  
"Fine." Hatori said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Hatori, I know that you are still upset over what you had to do, but you are not the only one suffering from the loss. You think that I don't suffer from that?"Kisa asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I never said that you never suffered. I knew that you would also be affected by what happened. Go to sleep. I don't want you to fall asleep during your interview." Hatori said looking at Kisa.  
  
"Ok." and she then fell asleep for 10 minutes, before the flight attendent's voice came over the overhead speakers.  
  
"We will be landing in about 10 minutes, so could every passenger please put your seat in an upright position and buckle your seat belts." the flight attendent said.  
  
"Looks like we're almost there." Kisa said staring out the window, sad that her plane journey was almost over.  
  
"Yeah, are you ready?" Hatori asked Kisa.  
  
"I guess. But what if they don't like me? Or what if the students don't like me?" Kisa worried.  
  
"Kisa, don't worry about that. Forget about your what ifs and just be yourself." Hatori advised.  
  
"But what if they don't like me the way I am?" Kisa said," They didn't like me the way I was at home!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hatori said firmly, as the plane hit land.  
  
"OK." and so they walked into the O'hare International Airport.  
"Kisa, your new journey now begins." Hatori said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's a dumb story, I know. But the bad thig is, it took me a month and a half to write this. It was too dumb. Review and tell me if this is a dumb story, or if you want to know what happenes next, let me know, might have next chapter written.  
frozen tears 


	2. First daynight

I got a review about how Hatori and Kisa don't love each other in that way, so I'm saying this now, THEY ARE NOT GOING TO LOVE EACH OTHER IN THAT WAY! THIS IS ABOUT THE WAY KISA IS TREATED IN SCHOOL. HATORI IS THERE ONLY TO ACT AS HER GUARDIAN! (And maybe how Hatori still kind of loves Kana) there is ooc-ness. Now that out of the way, read the next chapter in THE DUMB STORY! Ok just kidding. I don't own anything. (stuff from )

"Kisa, how was class-." Hatori asked but never finished because Kisa just ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

Hatori walked into her room.

"Kisa, what's wrong? What could go wrong during your first day?" Hatori asked gently rubbing her back.

"Everything!" Kisa sobbed.

"Kisa, tell me what happened." Hatori said soothingly.

"When the teacher introduces me to the class, he asked if anyone had any questions, one kid asked me if this was my natural hair color!

What am I to do if my hair looks like this! Then one of the girls asks if I'm a virgin because the teacher said that I lived with you. When I said yes, I am a virgin, everyone laughed at me. Then during class, I got an answer wrong and that was because the professor was looking at me like I was scum or something! In my second class, the teacher pronounced our

name wrong. Oh and Hatori, my uniform is too tight. The one you bought, it's a size to small. Always buy one size too big, and I'll figure out how to alter the size. Oh and one other person said that my eyes looks like a tigers. Well gee, if I transform into a tiger, don't you think that my eyes and my hair color would look like the tiger?" Kisa asked and complained.

Hatori was surprised at how much Kisa had said at once. Usually, she said nothing to him. "Kisa, I told you not to worry about what they say to you. You just go your way and study as hard as you can. Have a few friends, but don't forget why you are here." Hatori told her.

It wasn't as comforting as she would have liked, but that's Hatori. "Oh, Hatori, did you get a job yet?" Kisa asked.

"No, but don't worry about it. We have enough of money to last a while." Hatori said standing up.

"That means you tapped into your savings. You were saving that for something else. I don't want you to waste that money on me." Kisa said quietly.

Hatori looked back and said, "Kisa, do you think I'll waste money? And what do you want for dinner?"

"How 'bout take out Chinese? We haven't tried any Chinese here yet." Kisa suggested.

"Sure. I'm too tired to make something." Hatori agreed.

"What did you do all day?" Kisa asked following Hatori to the kitchen.

"Unpack."

"Oh, hey, the arrangement looks nice. You know this apartment looks nice. And Hatori, can you drop me off at school and pick me up? I don't like walking around the streets here. And when you order the food, make it vegetarian, I don't like meat." Kisa added as she walked to her room to change out of her school clothes into something more comfortable for home use.

"Sure, but do you want to eat out, or to eat here?" Hatori asked.

"How about out?"

"Get into something a little more nice. I don't want you to walk around wearing something you found out of the trash." Hatori said sternly.

"Fine. And Hatori, who's looking after Akito?" Kisa asked.

"I found some other Sohma studying medicine to look after him. Why are you so worried about him now?

"Because the day he dies, is the day we get our freedom." Kisa said darkly.

"Go get ready. There's something I have to do quickly." Hatori said. And so when Kisa went to change her clothes, Hatori sat down at the desk that he had fixed up for himself. He made a mental note to get a desk for Kisa to study at. When he sat down at his desk, he looked at her picture. " Kana, you are with someone now. Are you happy? Did you truly forget your first love?" he asked softly and bitterly.

Kisa came downstairs in time to hear what Hatori said. "Hatori, you still haven't let her go have you? When will you let her go?" she thought. "Hatori, I'm ready. But you have to change! You look like my father when you are dressed like that." Kisa said regarding his outfit, with distaste.

"Fine I'll change." Hatori said grudgingly. And so he went upstairs to go and change. When he came back down, he had on, black pants and a green shirt that matched his eyes (I think his eyes are green.).

"Better than last time. Though it could get better." Kisa said, looking over his body.

"Then what do you want me to wear?" Hatori asked his temper starting to rise.

"Tight black pants, and no shirt." Kisa said slyly.

"Let's go Kisa. I have better things to do than to listen to your pointless requests." Hatori said rolling his eyes.

And so they got into Hatori's new car. A BMW. (I personally don't see what so cool about a BMW.) When they got to the nearest Chinese Restaurant, Kisa found out how Hatori once treated Kana. He opened the door for her and kind of escorted her in to the restaurant. Once they found a table, they sat down. Kisa looked around, and noticed some people from her collage classes.

"Um, Hatori, if some people come over to our table, can you tell then to go away?" Kisa asked in Japanese.

Hatori looked over at the people walking over to their table. He nodded. Once the people from Kisa's class, who happened to be 4 guys and 2 girl's, came over to their table, Hatori glanced over the and was about to ignore them, when the tallest guy said.

"Well hello Kisa. Didn't quite expect you to be here. And this must be your roommate. Hello." he added looking at Hatori.

"Hello. Is there anything else you'd like to say? If not, then can you please leave?" Hatori asked rather nicely.

"Sorry. Is it against the law to say hi to a class mate?" the guy asked.

"No. But we are hungry and we have better things to do then to socialize when we are in a bad mood." Kisa said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you when your roommate isn't with you. You apparently are in a bad mood whenever you are with him. Or were we interrupting something? I'm sorry." the guy said with a sneer. (A/N: Not all people in Chicago area are this cruel or nasty. I am a Chicagoan, and I'm not that nasty, or so I believe! Correct me if I'm wrong. FT)

"No you weren't interrupting anything. But it would make us both happy if you left." Kisa said coldly.

And so they left.

"Kisa, are they always this mean to you?" Hatori asked.

"I wouldn't know yet, it was only the first day today" Kisa said quietly.

"But should they tease you again, let me know." then seeing her scared look said," Kisa, I'm not going to kill them. Just talk." Hatori said reassuringly.

"Hatori, I kind of doubt that you wouldn't hurt them. But forget about me. Do you need help getting a job? Maybe I can find a distant Sohma in this area who could help us." Kisa said in a very business like manner.

"Kisa, I've already told you this before, I don't need any help finding a job. And we have enough to survive a year or so, if the money is spent wisely." Hatori said playing with his napkin. "And if there are any other Sohmas in this area, then I would have known about it because I searched through the databases to see who lived in this area. And there shouldn't be any people living here without the main house knowing because you are supposed to tell the main house whenever you move. Momiji's father did the same thing. He told the main house that he was in Germany. But that news of the marriage was a surprise for everyone. So was that fact that she was pregnant. (Sry if my info is wrong, but I need it to be this way, so it's going to be this way.) But that should have been the last surprise in the family for a long time. But then you and Hiro were born, and so then the family was complete. Then came the biggest surprise yet." Hatori said faintly.

"Sissy. She brought some light into our family, and so we all started to smile again. But then…" Kisa trailed off.

"Ya, Are you done eating?" Hatori asked her when he noticed her put down her chopsticks. (They had gotten their food and was eating during Hatori's speech)

"Yes. Let's go."

And so they went back to their apartment. When they got there, Kisa quietly yawned.

"Tired?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, Good night Hatori." Kisa said, and wandered around the place looking for her bedroom.

Hatori gently chuckled. "Now turn right." Hatori advised.

"Huh, oh thanks."

Hatori smiled. It was nice having to look after only one person, instead of the whole family.

A/N: so, how was that? Kinda sux, I know, but hey, I'm trying out this writing business for a while now, and I'm just not getting the hang of it yet. But review, and ask any questions you might have about the story. By the way, doesn't the dialogue between the Sohma's and the classmates seem a little gay??? But bye!!!

With luv, Frozen tears


End file.
